


Tears Of The Fallen

by GoldenHero



Series: Coven [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All of the female witches are in a relationship, Alternate Universe-Witchcraft, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Not the boys, and kinda evil, the boys are kinda dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: (Comes after the House Of the Rising Sun)After meeting the opposing Coven, tensions start to rise and a fight begins. Until peace can be achieved, they are hateful to one another and war regins.





	Tears Of The Fallen

Two hours after the news of the Coven had arrived to Koushi, they had finished their preparations, finally. Koushi had gathered the rest of the witches outside of their large house where they all stood now next to one another in a semi-circle under the light of the crescent moon and the thick heat of night.

 

They had all donned their best ritual dresses, and now where ready to accept anything that was shot at them. 

 

Koushi firmly pursed her lips at the sight of a crowd of people, power radiating off of them. She glanced at Akaashi who was nervously fiddling with the seams of her dress, trying to calm herself to her best abilities, but it wasn’t working too well. 

 

“Koushi,” Kenma’s whispering voice jolted Koushi out of her glowering. She glanced over at the other witch, seeing the shorter female looking at the girls with her golden colored eyes shimmering. 

 

“What do you see?” Koushi asked, watching as the crowd approached, their hulking bodies covered in suits gave off a much more intimidating vibe than Kenma seemed to perceive. 

 

“Something is different,” he mumbled, “no high witches.” He looked at Koushi, his eyes ceasing their glimmering and going dull once more. He blinked a few times as tears flooded in her eyes. 

 

Koushi gently wiped her tears away, taking a deep breath before she moved from the front of the room, nodding for Kenma and Akaashi to follow her. 

 

  
“Their status doesn't matter,” Koushi murmured, fixing her gaze on their leader that bowed to her shallowly. His armor creaked a bit and Koushi pushed back the urge to back away from the sound. 

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss High Witch,” he said, his voice slightly muffled within the confines of his helmet, but as he straightened up Koushi was able to see those same deep eyes that had made him full of terror just hours before. 

 

“Please rise,” Koushi said, hoping that her voice would not tremble. The man rose back up, nodding to Koushi slightly. For a second, there was nothing but silence and an awkward silence filled the thick night air.   

 

“Please,” Koushi continued, gesturing to the house, “follow us inside, we have a feast prepared for you and then perhaps we can talk about-” she was cut off as one of the larger men scoffed a bit. 

 

She blinked at the man, seeing odd tufts of black and white hair sticking out from his helmet. “Yes?” She asked, her voice clipping a bit in her shock. 

 

The man stepped forward, grabbing the sides of his helmet and pulling it from his head, freeing his odd hair. He had a chiseled face and sharp golden eyes with slitted pupils that flickered from woman to woman with interest. 

 

“We don’t wish to talk,” he said, his voice was thick with a slight growl to it. Koushi hesitated, a bad feeling starting to stir into her chest. 

 

“What do you mean,” Koushi demanded. 

 

The man grinned, a cruel twisted grin that made Koushi’s spine tingle and terrible feelings filled her chest. 

 

“Well, girly,” he snickered as he got close enough to touch Koushi, “we want your Coven.” He grasped Koushi by her chin, tilting her head up and looking down at her with a twisted grin. 

 

Immediately, Akaashi moved. 

 

She slammed her fist into the man’s face, sending him sprawling on the ground. The women around Koushi swirled around her, like angry wolves protecting one of their own. 

 

Koushi felt anger swirling through her and pointed to the front of the men, her face twisting into a snarl. 

 

“Attack them! Defend the Coven!” 

 

At her words, all hell broke loose. 


End file.
